Autonomous machines and devices, such as autonomous robots, have been designed for performing various industrial and domestic functions. These domestic functions include lawn mowing, vacuum cleaning, floor sweeping and maintenance. By extending robots to these domestic functions, the person or user employing these robots has increased free or leisure time, as they do not have to expend the time required to perform the aforementioned tasks manually.
Many of these robots and autonomous machines, such as robotic lawnmowers, are designed to cut grass and other vegetation when they are within a bounded area. The bounded area may be formed by a wire or the like, typically placed underground or on the ground, or other marker, to confine the robot to the bounded area.